


Fooled Again!

by Yoko_Fujioka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Sweet, a hopefully more realistic domestic au?, chubby kazu is life, cohabitation cuteness, sexy makeout session that goes literally nowhere, shin is prolly OOC but i think we're all used to that by now, yea that sounds valid somehow (as if LOL), yoko may not play pranks but she probably watches enough afv to make up for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoko_Fujioka/pseuds/Yoko_Fujioka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to last year's <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3664713">April Fools</a></p><p>With how lenient Kazunari was last year, it really came as no surprise that he wanted to make up for it with extra pranks when the day came around again.</p><p>And if Shintarō ends up getting caught up in it too, well, that's just the sort of couple they've become.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fooled Again!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noelre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noelre/gifts).



> LOOOOOOL well as long as it's posted sometime in April, a fools fic is still valid...right? (LOL as if I could keep my hopes that high)
> 
> I really was close to posting this on the right day, after writing Trouble on what can only be considered the wings of a majestic fucking eagle with how panicked I was, (including re-writing it when MS word fucked me over so close to the deadline.) So I had already written much more than I usually did, and then to try to write even more (admittedly while still on that honest-to-god high of "I have no time left what am I going to do?") I essentially abandoned this fic for most of the month after draining myself. 
> 
> Thankfully [AnimeIsMybestFriend104](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeIsMyBestFriend104/pseuds/AnimeIsMyBestFriend104) saved this fic and goal by actually writing a review on said last fic, giving me the muuuch needed energy boost! (extrovert powers are no joke kids, I say it every time and no-one listens to me). Ahhh but no I was really disenchanted with how little feedback or even reblogs/kudos I got on that fic, so to finally get one was loove
> 
> Also yes this is dedicated to miss noelre, 365 days is still relevant as fuck and no I will not tell you how many times I've re-read it! *huffing and puffing*
> 
> I always wait until the last moment so this isn't beta-d *sweats nervous bullets*

Shintarō woke up before his alarm was even close to going off and none of his neighbors were bustling around yet, just a few very early birds chirping near the window. The sunniest room in the house had been chosen as a master bedroom, per Kazunari's wishes, so the other bedroom was designated for guests. One of the three windows just happened to face the sunrise, and while there was a tree in front of it, the branches were thin enough that it didn't block too much of the view. 

The window had a towel thrown over the curtain rod to keep the room dark while they were sleeping, but Shintarō could see, from the outline, that the sun was just barely beginning to rise, the light weak and not quite the cheerful pick-me-up it would be in a few hours. He really loved sunrises and early mornings, even if April made him a little unused to the clocks adjusting and the sun rising later.

Reaching towards the bedside table, his nails clicked against the fake wood where his glasses usually sat. Figuring he had just slid them over nearby, his hand swiped left and then right but only managed to ram into the alarm clock, as it was kind of hard to perceive depth when all he was aware of were colored blurs. 

Eventually just grabbing the clock and bringing the device close enough for his nose to touch the plastic, he managed to read it.

6:58, he was still good on time. He turned the alarm off by feel before folding the blanket aside and leaning in closer so that he could pat the top of his nightstand while squinting his eyes to look better.

Heaving a heavy sigh, he got down on his knees and patted the floor around the small table, even under the bed just in case he had knocked them under there for the first time in all his years wearing prescription plastic over his eyes.

Out of options and starting to realize sheer stubbornness wouldn't get him the answers, he made his way to the bureau against the wall, unfortunately stubbing his toes several times along the way as his outstretched arms were well above most of their furniture's height. At least his spare glasses case was always in the same drawer so he didn't have to go blindly searching through them, too. The very texture and shape of the case were familiar as well, and he sighed in relief as he popped the lid open.

Putting them on he found the frames a little too tight on the sides, one of his older pairs most likely. _‘At least my vision hasn't changed much’_ , he thought, checking first the nightstand and then the floor to find that he indeed hadn't overlooked his first pair.

He started by trying to calm himself down, closing his eyes and craning his neck up towards the ceiling, counting his inhales and exhales. It was just going to be one day, and not a tough one either, so these glasses were close enough in prescription that he could likely get through it with only a small headache. 

Much more ready, he opened his eyes with thoughts of relaxing with Kazunari on the couch after a hard shift when he finally found them.

 

 

 

 

His glasses were duct taped.

 

 

 

 

To the ceiling.

 

 

 

 

This situation was second only to living by yourself, and Shintarō knew the perpetrator wasn’t awake because then he wouldn’t be this quiet. Somehow Kazunari was louder when he was trying to keep quiet than when he was open about it. Unless it was his shocked laughter, which was rare but often **booming**.

 _‘How on earth did he manage to get this over my head while I was sleeping?’_ The greenette wondered first and foremost, as he was far from a deep sleeper. Rather, he knew what day it was, had kind of prepared himself for the same things he had expected to happen last year, but this was not something Kazunari had planned at the last minute.

Despite his extra centimeters, Shintarō went to the kitchen to grab the stool he had gotten so Kazunari could reach the top kitchen cabinets. When he had dish duty he put the dried one away where it made the most sense, and where they had been put in his house, without thinking much about how high up they were. He had been vaguely amused to find Kazunari vainly stretching both his fingers and toes to even touch the plates on the top shelf, but the other hadn't. An argument had technically ensued, but it was more heated banter about how the person who can't cook shouldn’t mess with the one who can.

He could have stepped on the bed to fetch his glasses and chanced waking Kazunari up (not that he would have, that man could sleep through a smoke detector), but he decided the possible spat wasn't worth it.

Once he had retrieved them, Shintarō picked the stool back up and grabbed his phone on the way out of the bedroom heading towards the kitchen. Along with the weather, he checked for texts from work. Sure enough, there was one from the head of his department, asking if he'd be willing to switch shifts with someone. Looking in his calendar app he saw that he was free on Thursday, and hadn't had any plans as Kazunari was entirely busy. 

_‘Well that gives me a free day.’_ Even though his expression and inner speech were merely indifferent, he was secretly very pleased with the switch. It had been a while since he could sit back on the couch with Kazunari in his arms and just do about nothing.

While thinking of things they could do he absentmindedly grabbed a carton of milk from the fridge and poured it into a tall glass, not even realizing it was colored bright candy blue until the glass was hiked up right between his eyes.

Hurriedly pushing it away but managing to keep the milk from sloshing out at the last second, Shintarō just stared at it for a good minute. Again, he knew where the food dye had come from, but was the milk actually okay under that? Checking the date printed on the carton, maybe it was too close to even risk.

Taking a small, cautious sip, he deemed it okay for now, but put shopping on the to-do list for today.

 _‘He really is trying to make up for last year, isn’t he?’_ He mused, thinking fondly of the “pranking without pranking” idea his lover had borrowed last year. Really he didn’t care what the ravenette did, as long as there was minimal cleanup and nobody was hurt.

He was not amused by pranks, probably never would have been if he had married the type he had considered an "ideal bride" in his youth. But at the same time he could picture Kazunari's expression when he got to see one of his pranks in action, and how everyone reacted, and that led to wondering what expression he'd make upon realizing he’d been tricked by the last person he expected it from. 

Shintarō honestly liked that idea, so, thinking of the prank shows they had watched together, he vaguely remembered a few of them and decided on the easiest and probably least harmful: messing with his boyfriend’s toothbrush. 

Once he was done in the bathroom, Shintarō poked his head into the bedroom as he passed, beyond paranoid that Kazunari was already awake and watching him. If anything he knew his boyfriend’s sleeping habits, though, and that starfish sprawl across ¾ of the bed was genuine so he quietly closed the door knowing he was safe.

Back in the kitchen he made a mug of extra strong black coffee, making just as much as he wanted without worry of Kazunari interrupting.

He enjoyed his extra hours of near silence, parting the curtains above the sink even though it was not facing the sun. As there was no tree planted on this side it was unobscured, and the bright yellow sunbeams boosted his dopamine signals and made him feel energized in the way that exercise usually satisfied. He had left a book by the microwave last night, after Kazunari had given him a welcomed distraction in only a borrowed t-shirt, so he picked it back up again and read at the sort of unhurried pace that only early mornings could bring.

Around 11 his internal clock went off and he looked at the clock just to make sure he was right. Sliding the chair back just enough to stand, he walked over to the coffee pot and was about to take out his own grounds and put in fresh coffee when he had an idea. Kazunari had started the day with two pranks, wasn’t it only fair that he pay it back in kind?

So, he left the old coffee grounds in, put in more water (although less than a cup, since a second brew would already be lacking in flavor) and turned it on like usual, rinsing his own mug in the sink and pulling one out for Kazunari as the machine chugged on loudly.

Even though it was almost noon Kazunari was a slow riser, both in getting out of bed and his brain turning on fully. He wasn’t even in the room, but Shintarō could make an educated guess as to how long the ravenette spent groaning, how long he rolled across the bed, and how long it took to pick himself up from the mattress limb by limb. The sound of the coffee machine working always seemed to get through his daze, Shintarō had noticed, and sure enough by the time it was at its loudest there came his boyfriend staggering in on unsteady legs. 

Of course Kazunari didn't know about the change in schedule, so it was clear on his face he couldn't for the life of him figure out how the coffee maker had turned itself on in an empty house. Rather, it wasn’t like he couldn’t see his husband standing there, it was kind of hard to miss him, but his eyes widened with shock even when the rest of him hadn’t seemed to have caught up with what was going on. 

“Shin…chan?” He tried, utterly baffled, and although the way he tipped his head to the side was cute, when he tried to squint his eyes and crinkle his nose it made him look like a mole and wasn't nearly as endearing as he probably hoped. 

“Good morning”, he still replied with a sigh, the coffee maker making its dying sputters with perfect timing as Shintarō raised a single eyebrow but swept a hand across the counter to grab the mug and swing it back up to his chest in a smooth arc, grabbing the coffee pot with the other hand and raising it level.

“I have already had my coffee, so this is all yours” He informed him in the usual way, wanting nothing to do with all the flavorings the ravenette added to his morning brew. Kazunari gave him a low-angle unimpressed look, but grabbed the mug as it was offered to him, unfortunately immediately noticing that the liquid, although piping hot and vaguely dark colored, didn’t quite smell right. 

“I made it a bit too watery, so taste it before you add milk to it” Shintarō tried to encourage him, although the delivery was a bit wavy and he had to turn away and pretend to busy his hands so he wasn’t looking his husband in the eye. That was one reason he was no good at pranks, he wasn't good with white lies or keeping his movements casual. He really didn’t want to waste milk and sugar if the ravenette refused to drink it, so there was some truth in that, but he belatedly realized that the milk was still bright blue, and could only imagine what that would have looked like mixed in coffee. 

Fortunately Kazunari’s brain wasn’t quite at 100% yet, so he didn’t even question why Midorima Shintarō of all people would mis-measure the water for a drink he had made every single morning. Instead he took a moderate gulp only for his face to immediately scrunch up just before he spit it back up in the sink. 

“Kazunari!!” Shintarō yelled, disgusted and horrified, but the other probably couldn’t even hear him over the continuous throat clearing, spitting and gurgling. When he emptied the rest of it down the drain, Shintarō was especially glad he hadn’t wasted any creamer with it.

If he had to make a guess, Kazunari was probably expecting the coffee to be really strong from his suspicious behavior, so the gap between what he was bracing himself for and what he really tasted made him perceive it as much worse than it probably was. Not that he was impressed with, or excusing, the way the shorter male had decided to tell him. 

“Are you a child? You should at least brush your teeth now.” He scolded, although technically just setting up his unsuspecting victim for the second half. 

Kazunari rolled his eyes, but the surprise seemed to have woken him up just fine, so he lumbered back into the hallway more out of pouting than any problems with his motor skills. Shintarō stayed in the kitchen, he’d brushed his own teeth after setting up, and even he knew it’d be too suspicious to follow him in. Instead, he quieted down every loud device in the kitchen and waited with bated breath until he heard the choked yelp of disgust as Kazunari realized there was a strong taste of sea salt mixed in with his minty toothpaste, all the way ingrained into the bottom of the bristles. 

Shintarō had actually expected the other to come stomping down the hallway with the toothbrush still hanging out of his mouth, but instead all he heard was whimpers and more spitting, making him smile without noticing. 

The final sound coming out of the bathroom was the clang of his toothbrush into their designated mug, spinning around a couple times from how he always dropped it in instead of placing it. After that heavy, definitely quicker steps came down the hallway, and for a good moment there Shintarō was afraid Kazunari was going to say he had gone too far.

He really should have asked about boundaries, talked this all over first…

Since he was lost in thought he didn’t notice Kazunari approaching him until the ravenette had laced his hands around the back of his neck, squeezing their chests together and bringing him back in quite a shock, blinking slowly. Then Kazunari took a step back and stretched up just slightly to give him a super-sweet peck, short but meaningful, before backing up far enough for Shintarō to be able to clearly see his face. 

“This, Shin-chan, this is the BEST!” He cheered, and although the words were ominous, Shintarō honestly wasn’t paying the slightest bit of attention, instead hyperaware of how overjoyed Kazunari seemed. His whole face was alight and his eyes, although mostly closed, showed off the crinkles that would surely become more pronounced in just a few years. The blue that he could see sparkled playfully in a way that made his stomach flip and flop. 

Rather than say another thing about it, Kazunari just leaned in to give another peck to the slight stubble on the side of his chin before racing back off into the hallway, leaving Shintarō standing there dumbfounded. 

Whatever he had expected when Kazunari came back, it wasn’t for the man to look considerably more awake and holding a pile of folders, notebooks, loose papers and a pencil box. 

“What are you doing anyway? Did I finally influence you to skip work?” Kazunari just had to prod, literally, at Shintarō’s side as he placed his stack on the table, the green giant grumbling and stepping a pace aside, but not doing anything else to scold or discourage him from doing it again.

“No, Tanemura-sensei just asked if I would be willing to switch hours with someone who had a hangover” he explained, glad he had checked before getting there, in which case he probably would have been pulled in to help someone, anyway. Many years ago he had gotten all the way to the second train station before reading a text Kazunari had sent him, encouraging him to check them more. Kazunari had found it hilarious in that sadistic way of his when Shintarō had told him, and this news made him laugh, too, although about something different. 

“A _hangover_? In the _medical department_? Seriously, isn’t that unheard of? I mean it happened over in journalism all the time but I never though I’d see the day!” If he had anymore to say, like how you’d think a doctor would know how to treat all the symptoms and such, it was entirely lost in his sudden bout of chuckles. It was a common, though, for Shintarō to come home to see Kazunari equipped with a funny story and having already laughing himself silly with the excuses some of his professors had sent out over the years. 

He wished they’d be a little more serious, but did at least get what Kazunari thought was so funny about them, especially the one that simply said “currently in ER for peanut butter jar stuck in one of my cavities, guess which one. Have your reports ready to hand in next Thursday” which had had Kazunari in stitches at the mere mention of _‘peanut butter’_ for weeks. 

“Alright. Okay, now shoo, off with you, let me do my work while I’m still feeling it.” Kazunari suddenly demanded once he had wiped the last of the tears from his eyes, literally shooing Shintarō out the door with a floppy wrist, not that Shintarō was really going to argue.

He never really understood the “moods”, but when Kazunari felt like doing something right, he really went all out, a kind of passion Shintarō never would have thought he had from his first impression. Kazunari always claimed that they couldn’t all be like him, though, and it was exactly because it took so long and was so exhausting that he hated going all out like this.

Although Shintarō wanted to sigh, he knew that this was to be expected. Kazunari had expected he’d have the house to himself today and had probably psyched himself up last night for doing all of this work in one sitting. But the greenette was in an usually affectionate mood, which might not return for a while, and he was sure Kazunari was aware of it. 

In that sense this was sort of weird, because Kazunari was always so in-tune with him that he’d jump right in and try to get the greenette to admit he wanted to snuggle on the couch. Right now, though, his job came first, and even though his instinct was likely to just shove his work away for later and do what he wanted, Shintarō was proud that he was letting his priorities win out. He really had matured **so much** over the years, and Shintarō couldn’t even pretend to be anything less than proud of him for that.

Shintarō retrieved his morning book from the counter after Kazunari had moved it to make room for the notebooks and stat sheets he had strewn across the table, highlighted and abridged on post it notes. Shintarō placed a loving kiss on Kazunari’s temple as he left for the living room, and the latter made a loving noise in his throat at the gesture, not wanting to lift his head or break his trance so early.

Fortunately after the death-by-lovemaking of their old couch, they bought a new one that was both larger and comfier. He wouldn't say it was his weight that left soft imprints, it was just the structural integrity, but he still sat in the same spot nearly every time he was alone. Snuggling in between the back and corner of the arm, he fell into a warm, comfortable trance with a good book.

Coming back to the world realizing that he was very hungry, and had entirely skipped breakfast, Shintarō was just starting to wonder why he had suddenly become aware of it when he heard obvious chopping and sizzling sounds coming from the kitchen. 

Nestling back in so he wasn’t in danger of getting lost again, but still distracted, he would have assumed he had just fallen asleep considering how completely unaware he was of everything that had gone on around him during that time. He had made a good chunk of progress at least pages-wise, and all of the information, upon skimming back a bit, confirmed his near photographic memory. This was something that tickled his interest, and although he wasn’t specifically studying it yet, he did hope to.

Hearing a sudden, panicked scream followed by shallow, harsh breathing that Kazunari was trying and failing to keep control, Shintarō was up and well across the room in wide, quick strides before Kazunari had even managed to yell his name for help.

Nearly running from his initial speed walk by the time he was almost to the kitchen, the only thing that stopped him from passing through the threshold was the sensation of literally being forced back from it, a sort of elasticity?

His only real saving grace was that he had watched enough prank shows with his live-in-lover to have a good idea of what was blocking his way even before he squinted enough to be able to clearly see the seran wrap spread across the doorway.

It helped, too, that Kazunari’s gasping for breath was sounding less like someone in serious risk of bleeding to death and more like someone heaving for the slightest breath. Any more laughing and his face was going to turn purple. 

Without even feeling it in his face he knew he was giving Kazunari a disapproving look but the ravenette still laughed on, regaining some of his breath now at least, and waved his hand loosely at the wrist to beckon him closer in the room and prove that he wasn't at all injured. 

“I know Shin-chan, I know, but because of your height and wet-cat-look I always wanted to try it at least once!” Kazunari admitted, slapping his knee a little when Shintarō must have given him exactly the look he was trying for. Still the greenette gave no more rebuttals, tearing the wrap down with a single swipe with his hand, balling it up and throwing it up in the trash.

“Waste of kitchen utensils” He mumbled under his breath, not at all missing Kazunari's counterargument.

"Shin-chan, once you stop buying stock in this stuff, I'll start worrying about what I use it for!" He chuckled. 

“Come on now, just sit in here with me until it’s done!” The hawk continued, and it made a little more sense why he was beckoning now that he was a little more clear about it (and getting over his laughter). 

His book was still in the other room, hopefully not breaking the spine in whatever position he had dropped it in, but Shintarō no longer feared he might need the smell of paper and ink to entertain him or, in past cases, give him an excuse to not have to interact.

Rather, conversations like this felt very light and easy. Even with the other’s back turned to him, he could always guess what the topic choice might be, his current expression or how much longer it would be before he burst out laughing. The ravenette lightly scratched the back of his ankle with socked toes, also relaxed, and Shintarō could tell just from the sound that he was flipping whatever he was making by flinging it in the air instead of just maneuvering it with the spatula, garish as always.

He didn’t even think to ask or look into the cast iron pan to see what he was making, but didn't feel worried. Even on April first Kazunari wouldn’t dare to serve him natto (not that he’d be able to get the smell past him), so they conversed about the Jr high school team from Kanagawa Kazunari was currently writing an article on. There already was a player there getting some buzz, but Kazunari was trying to shift some over to another, the small forward. 

"He's got crazy potential once he ups his speed and maneuverability a bit, something the right kind of coach and training can do for him. I'm hoping a good team will see my article and reach out to him!" Kazunari explained, looking overjoyed even just talking about it, like he could already picture the matchups that would result.

The ravenette had been unsure about what he wanted to do for years, but sport writing really just seemed to fit him, from his attention to detail and downright good writing. It was amazing listening to him prattle on about imrpovements and talents just by the raw passion in his voice, energizing both himself and Shintarō by extension.

In return Shintarō shared what he had been reading, but without the basic knowledge or common experience, the effects of drugs and their combinations with other over-the-counter medications just flew entirely over Kazunari’s head. Still he laughed, though, and at least made affirmative noises like he was listening. 

Somehow that just seemed like so much more than Shintarō could have hoped for, a warm house with an equal to talk to, and not just a trophy wife sitting and looking pretty. 

Out of the blue Kazunari made an alert noise, and it really told of their bond that Shintarō didn’t even have to ask, or look at the clock for that matter, to realize that his lover was tipped off his favorite show was on. 

“I’ll turn the volume on high enough for you to hear it, just don’t leave the food alone.” Shintarō bargained, fluidly getting out of his chair and pushing it back in, grabbing something from a drawer on the way out.

“Thank you darling~” Kazunari replied in a teasing lilt, probably even waving around whatever utensil was in his hand in time with the syllables. The sarcasm was likely as clear on his face as it was in his voice, but Shintarō knew how distracted his boyfriend could get, and the fact that it had only happened once so far wasn’t convincing him that it was safe to let the same setup occur.

At least glad to find that his book had just so happened to land on the front cover as he walked in, truly worried about it’s condition, Shintarō suddenly heard the sputter of the fire turning off and the scrape of metal on the pan, causing him to panic and rush to press some of what he had grabbed from the kitchen on top of the remote.

“Pffft, what was the point of you even going ahead?” Kazunari laughed when he carefully walked in, an overstuffed plate in each curled hand, to find the TV still off and Shintarō squatting on the floor carefully looking over the book (again, no words needed for Kazunari to know he was worried because of the anxiety his yelling had caused) for folded or damaged pages, at least glad it was a hardcover.

Still he silently leaned down and placed the plates on the table, shooing Shintarō onto the couch so he could drag the coffee table over until it was nearly touching the greenette’s knees, plopping down himself after he grabbed the remote. He tried smashing the on/off button several times, then twisting his wrists and arms at strange angles to get the signal through before realizing that the TV just didn't want to turn on. Huffing under his breath, impatient, Kazunari pushed the table away before walking up and manually turning the TV on and to the right channel. Behind him, Shintarō tried his best to hide his face with his plate, seemingly super engrossed in his food.

“How is it?” The shorter suddenly inquired as he sat down, probably suspicious, but Shintarō had pre-emptively filled his mouth so all he could do was nod, although that seemed to genuinely please Kazunari from the smile he gave back. 

They both tucked into their food and watched the usual daytime dramas, not talking too much besides the off comment about what was going on, but the atmosphere was comfortable. Unfortunately the commercials always came on much louder than the shows themselves, so while they strained to hear what was being said on the programs themselves, the advertisements often made Kazunari jump up from more than just hurrying to change the volume. 

Once they were almost through the show they had become a little more accustomed to the lower volume and snuggled closer together, food finished and plated stacked up with their utensils on top, a silent agreement from long ago to make whoever was on dish duty’s life easier. 

Loving the way his boyfriend’s head so perfectly fit with his shoulder, Shintarō snaked a hand from the small of Kazunari’s back to his hip, casually dragging him closer so their sides melded into each other, every dent and roll perfectly fitting with the other side like they were meant to be like this. Kazunari’s cheek went from pressed against the side of his shoulder to laying on top of it, small hairs tickling the taller man’s chin until he just dipped down and pressed a kiss to his temple, gaining a happy chuckle. Kazunari in return nuzzled closer to his neck, and Shintarō kept the hand on his hip, happily caressing the softness gathering there.

A year ago you really had to pinch the skin to notice the muffin top Kazunari was starting to accumulate, but now he had gained even more weight, but thankfully the ravenette seemed to be coming to terms with his body. Shintarō hated to see how much he despised himself even with so little difference happening, actually covering the mirrors and refusing to wear clothing that wasn’t box like or concealing. Even while having sex he sometimes wanted the lights off or for Shintarō to not look at him, but it was so difficult because Shintarō thought he was so beautiful, even more so now, that he tried his best to prove that he would never leave him for someone younger or thinner, that he didn’t think he was becoming trashy, and that changes happen and he loved him even more for being there through his own bodie's changes and ageing. 

It wasn’t a happily ever after, of course it would never be, sometimes Shintarō still saw Kazunari frown when he looked at himself or look worried when he came to drop off food and saw Shintarō getting along especially well with a younger co-worker, but it was just a part of their relationship. Gradually things would get better, even if they had worse days, and as long as Kazunari was confident and happy, no matter what size he was, Shintarō would feel the same. 

Perhaps knowing exactly he was thinking about, or maybe just enjoying the pleasurable little sparks across his sensitive skin, Kazunari pressed kisses on his collar bones and worked up in centimeters to the column of his throat, the stubble on his chin and then to his lips, Shintarō admittedly meeting him halfway and keeping him from wandering any further with hot, open mouthed kisses that soon had them gasping for breath into each other’s mouths but not pulling away.

Finally gasping for a full breath, Shintarō didn’t go far but rather looked directly at Kazunari, whose eyes already seemed glued on him. Almost making a show of it with hooded blues, Shintarō watched as he ran his swollen upper lip along its counterpart, making them even more pink and glistening. He didn’t think about it as he swooped in for another peck, but it was kind of ruined when Kazunari laughed into it. 

Pressing an apologetic kiss to his cheek, Kazunari blew another kiss and a wink before picking up the dishes with a clink and walking into the kitchen,coming back less than a minute with an unopened pack of batteries. 

“I swear things never work when I need them to” He muttered after first having a hard time opening the package itself, and then the remote still not responding even with several sets of obviously brand new batteries, making Kazunari pout and fall back into the couch. 

It really was a coincidence he ever came across what the culprit was, his hand running across the top as he was about to put it back on the table, blue eyes widening in realization and immediately turning to Shintarō for a quick moment. He looked back, picking the tape off the laser on the top with a slight furrow on his brow as it first merely came off in strips from his lack of nails, but he eventually got it all off the small red bulb, obviously more clear tape than really needed to be used in the worry that it might not be enough.

The largest chunk of tape on his index fingertip, Kazunari now turned to Shintarō with an expression he couldn’t begin to explain in words, silently tapping the adhesive onto the shoulder of his sweater.

“Okay that was a good one, but you’re not supposed to be this good on your first try, where in the world did you learn this?” Kazunari laughed, genuinely having fun as he even closed his eyes and leaned against his shoulder in an attempt to calm his chuckles. Shintarō didn’t really have an answer.

“Well as I believe you are the only person I’ve seen doing these sorts of things, you only have yourself to blame.” Was the best explanation he could come up with, and it was definitely the right one as Kazunari nearly died laughing, both hands on his stomach as he at first flopped on his side before actually rolling off the couch entirely (thankfully the table was already pushed away so he didn’t hit his head) and just lying on the ground laughing so hard it sounded like it hurt.

Shintarō had no more reasons to give, wasn’t even going to try and sputter around like he might have as a “kid”. Sure enough Kazunari was mostly quiet when he calmed down, too, hoisting himself back up, snuggling up against his side, and just continuing to watch TV like nothing had happened.

Even though they had both allowed themselves a moment to relax adult work still needed to be done, Shintarō not so gently removing Kazunari’s booty from the couch and returning him to the kitchen, retrieving the shopping list while he was there. 

“So far I have eggs, meat if I can find any on sale, mirin, milk, bonito flakes and rice, anything else you can think of?” He asked, facing the fridge but aware that Kazunari’s face lit up at the word “milk”.

 _‘Well, it was going to come up at some point or other.’_ He reminded himself, recounting the tale of both early morning discoveries in great detail.

“So you didn’t even notice the color until it was right in your face?” Kazunari reiterated with a guffaw, nearly causing the chair to tip off its two back legs with how he was rocking. Shintarō sighed and placed a hand on the backrest, not wanting to deal with any broken crowns today, but still feeling pleased that his comedic timing was at least somewhat on point.

When he asked about the budget, though, the laughter stopped almost instantly and it was amazing, even though he had known him for so long, that the ravenette could go from pulling him into a prank war (something he never thought he'd partake in) so suddenly being so mature and solemn when it really mattered.

When Kazunari went over all the money they had left for the month, though, he understood; it was going to be tight, Kazunari both writing the limit he could spend on the shopping list along with numbering what was most to least important in case he had to put something back. 

“When I was talking to one of our neighbors during a walk yesterday I was told a bunch of brands are keeping the price the same but lowering the net weight, so keep an eye out for that, too, from now on” Kazunari perked up as if he suddenly remembered just as Shintarō was leaving the room to get re-dressed. To Kazunari he merely looked over his shoulder and nodded in acknowledgement, but once he turned back and was able to zone out as he methodically got dressed, he worried a little, turning his thoughts over. 

They would likely have even less money from month to month from now on, and if even one bill got more expensive, they could easily struggle to keep a roof over their head. Food of all things should be the least of their worries, so he tried to calm himself in the idea of taking his time and taking a good look around the store at everything else they usually needed. Helplessly worrying wouldn’t do any good, especially if he had no information, and as he prided himself on always fully studying a situation.

Passing the kitchen on the way to the _genkan_ without a word, he yelled “At least do the dishes if you can’t get any bookwork done!” which called Kazunari out into the hallway in a heartbeat, already smiling deviously.

“One outta two ain’t bad, right?” He teased, leaning down so he could kiss Shintarō while he was still sitting down to comfortably tie his shoes. Trying to get him to do more than one chore was becoming a bit of a tired argument so Shintarō just reached up to kiss him once more as he stood up. Kazunari slid on green slippers that were much too big for him in order to open the door, Shintarō checking for his wallet in his back pocket and suddenly wishing he had worn a tie with his cardigan when Kazunari gave him a final kiss and a pat on the butt before he made his way out. 

He may always complain that going shopping with Kazunari made the process a bigger headache than it already was, but he could never claim he did it quicker on his own, as he made true to his promise and checked the entire store from top to bottom before finally making his way back with both hands full around dark.

“I’m home!”

Upon getting a “Welcome back!” in return he properly untied his shoes and placed them to the far right below the step before slowly padding in right to the kitchen to find the books cleared off the table but the dirty dishes still in the sink and hot food on the stove-top.

After a warm dinner and more banter Shintarō climbed into the shower just before bed only to find, upon swiping his hands across a bar of soap, that absolutely no foam, not even suds, were coming out of it.

Putting his nose nearly on the bar in order to see, he became aware that something was off, and yelled “Kazunari!” only to hear the sound of footsteps much faster than he had expected them.

Even before the words “Can I have another bar of soap” were out of his mouth (starting with “what did you do” was just a waste, at this point.) Kazunari was already in the bathroom and parting the curtains to hand him an identical bar.

Even without his glasses he could sense Kazunari’s triumphant grin, and although he rolled his eyes, he was sure it was still obvious on his face that he was curious as to what the ravenette had done. The perpetrator answered for him. 

“Clear nail polish works wonders” was the simple explanation, the white blur spreading even further across his face as Shintarō wordlessly pulled the curtain back with a loud ‘ting’ of the metal rings, Kazunari laughing uproariously but leaving the room nonetheless. 

“Please tell me you didn’t go to your sister's at the last moment to pull that off” Shintarō later said without preamble, walking into the living room fully dressed but still towel-drying his hair. Kazunari snickered without turning away from the TV, both cats having finally left the bed to come sleep on his lap.

“Oh no, that’s another one I had planned waaaay in advance” he admitted, turning his shoulders to shoot his lover a big smile. 

“So you were going to play three different pranks on me even if I had nothing to return?” Shintarō asked, sitting down next to him and reaching out to pet Ushi’s head and ears, the tom purring happily in his throat without moving his head.

“Well to be honest, I was going to do the same two first thing in the morning and then claim I was all done to see if I could surprise you at the end” He said, barely looking sheepish as Shintarō just silently swiveled his head, expression best described as “why” making Kazunari snort so hard he would have slapped his "knee" had he not been stopped in time. 

Making apologetic little baby-talking sounds to their "children" once he had realized what he had almost done, Kazunari buttered them both up with affection until Ao rose her head into the cup of his hand so that it perfectly fit her cheek, marking him affectionately as she purred even louder than Ushi.

“So how about it Shin-chan, it's still a while to midnight, wanna see how many more we can fit in?” Kazunari seemed a little too into the idea of the prank war continuing, so it was lucky that Shintarō couldn’t possibly be persuaded to do something he didn’t have the slightest idea how to escalate. He might have just gone through every worthwhile prank he knew how to pull off.

“No, I think this will be your victory.” He conceded, looking at Kazunari when the man made an overly shocked gasp.

“Midorima Shintarō, letting someone else win? I never thought I’d see the day!” He cried, sounding more happy that he had gotten the greenette to say it unprompted than about what the words themselves meant.

“I do not think you will ever be able to beat me in trivia or one-on-one, after all, so it’s good you get a sense of what it tastes like now.”

“Low blow, Shin-chan, low blow.”

**Author's Note:**

> "Well it's out of character, but If he did pranks I think this is the kind he would do"
> 
> Ahahahaha well I should know that's the best I'm gonna get with frequent "OOCness because I said so". *party over here, party over there* (no but my point will always stand about kazu kinda softening him like ocean tides on a rock -- gradually. So this was purposeful!)
> 
> Hey but losing your glasses and having to look for your glasses without any glasses to find your glasses is the literal eighth level of hell I would not wish upon my worst enemies.
> 
> So, personal story time: recently my dad poured bacon fat into a used mocha cappuccino bottle. Thankfully I noticed the coloring was wrong before I even opened it, let alone tried to drink it. Mom, on the other hand....dad poured super sweet grape juice into her usual wine goblet and she didn't even think to smell it first, so now she's super wary of anything we tell her to try a sip of LOLOLOLOLOL.
> 
> Comments make my kokoro go doki-doki! ♡〜٩( ╹▿╹ )۶〜♡


End file.
